The Crazy High School Days
by DarkSuicune2000
Summary: What if "pine tree" and "shooting star" weren't twins? Dipper and Mabel are best friends in 9th grade, Dipper comes back FROM gravity falls and tells Mabel he has a girlfriend, Pacifica and Mabel was sad she was keeping these feelings for Dipper for a long time. Is it Pinecest? I guess but they aren't related so Dipper X Mabel
1. Chapter 1: Back-2-School Excitement!

**Chapter 1: Excitement**

**(P.S. in this story Dipper and Mabel are not siblings)**

* * *

September 8th 2015

Dipper Pines walked in the hallways of Piedmont High School. He was excited becauuse it was his first day as a freshman, and Dipper REALLY likes school. he always got good grades

He couldn't to meet up all of his geek friends, but even more excited to see his very close best friend of all time, Mabel.

He opened up his locker number 128, put his backpack away grabbed his lucky binder and started walking when all of a sudden.

"Dipper!" said Mabel rushing up to him and giving a big hug.

"Ack! Mabel please... let... go," Dipper said and his voice craked a bit.

"Sorry Dipper, I just missed you over the summer," Mabel said letting go of him

"Pfft It's okay, I missed you too. Hey check this out," he said pulling a picture of him and a girl "I have a girlfriend now!"

"Whoa really? Good job Dipper! What's her name?"

"Pacifica, were now in a long distance relationship now that I'm backk here." he said

"Pacifica? That's a wierd name. What is she, an ocean?" Mabel said

"Ha ha very funny," Dipper sighed. Mabel always found a way to tease him about pretty much anything. "So who do you have for 1st period?" Dipper asked

"I have Mrs. Johnson for algebra," Mabel said "Blech I hate algebra,"

"No way me too," he said

"You hate algebra too? But you're so good at-"  
"No Mabel, I have algerba with Mrs. J too," he said

"Cool, let's go to class together," Mabel said

"I'd like that," Dipper said


	2. Chapter 2: Puppy Dog Eyes

Hello fellow Gravity Falls fans! I can got some PM's from people and they're confused by my story so I'm going to clear it all up. Dipper and Mabel are NOT siblings. So when Dipper went to Gravity falls alone, he met Pacifica at the party Grunkle Stan threw. He thought she was pretty so he asked her out and she said yes. Dipper never saw her as a mean girl because she never made fun of Mabel. Okay now that THAT'S out of the way, enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Puppy Dog Eyes (Mabel's POV)

Dear Diary, 9/8/2015

It's a few minutes before my first class starts, so I'm writing in here. So this is the first day of school. I met up with Dipper. Again, he's back from Gravity Falls, it's some quiet town he visits every summer. We are sitting at the same pair of desks. Yay! Oh, guess what? Dipper has a girlfriend? Her name is Pacifica. I can't believe it! He has some long distance, thingymabob relationship going on. To be honest I don't think it will work out. Dipper showed me a picture of him and Pacifica. Pacifica looks like some make-up obsessed popular girl. And Dipper is just so nice and caring, and he-

"Excuse me, Mabel?" the teacher said

"Huh? Yes Mrs. Johnson," I said looking up from my diary covered in sparkles.

"Mabel, please put your book down, we are about to begin our lesson,"

"Okay," I said. _This is gonna be SO boring!_

"Class take your math notes to a clean page and take notes of how to... blah blah blah,"

I tryed to take the notes quickly but I couldn't keep up with her. She writes really fast! I turned my head towards Dipper. He seemed super focused on the math notes he was almost one step ahead of the teacher.

"Psst Dipper can I see your notes for a sec?"

He slid his notes to the middle of our desk and I caught up.

* * *

**After Period 1**

The bell rang and everyone rushed out. Mabel and Dipper met up when the crowd cleared out.

"That teacher was SO boring," Mabel said

"Meh, I like boring teachers," Dipper said

"Um... why?"

"Because they're less distracting," Dipper said "They're are some teachers that just try to hard to make us listen,"

"Oh, whatever," I said "Hey so are going to have a begining of the school year sleepover?"

"Um... sure I guess," Dipper said "But... I don't know I think we've outgrown sleepovers?  
"Aw, Dipper but always do one! Please?" My eyes got misty and my bottom lip popped out.

"*Sigh* I guess so," Dipper gave in

_Yes! My puppy dog eyes have worked once again!_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back Dippinsauce

_**THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS IMPORTANT BEAUSE ITS IN BOLD ITALICS AND UNDERLINE.**_

_**Hey fellow Gravity falls fans! Important announcement! I won't be posting stuff for a while. More details on my profile. While you're there check out my other stories and take my poll. Thanks! Now enjoy chapter 3!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome Back Dippinsauce!

**September 8th 2015, 5:35pm DIPPER'S POV FINALLY!**

"It's about time you showed up," Mabel said to me. I was ready for our "beginning of the year sleepover."

"Hey, it's not my fault Seniora Contreras gave us 3 pages of Spanish homework!"

"I know right! What gives? It's the stinking first day of school!" Mabel made that rare annoyed face she has. "Anyway, I'll take your backpack in my room. I prepared some snacks in the kitchen for us."

"Okay, thanks Mabel," I walked into her house. Looks pretty much the same as it did in June before I left. I walked into the kitchen to see some cupcakes with letters on them. It spelled "WELCOME BACK DIPPINSAUCE" Oh Mabel you always know what to say.

"Hey Dipper what's this?" She asked holding my #3 journal. Oh great. Well she's my best friend, might as well tell her.

"Oh that? That's just a book I found in Gravity Falls." I said.

"Is it some of that Sci-Fi gobbely-gook you're into?" Mabel said

"Yep. totally," I said. Okay I guess I'm not read to tell her yet.

"This stuff is pretty wierd, talking gnomes, hide behind, the undead, truth telling teeth, sqaush with human face and emotions, something about someone named Bill Cypher..."

"Um... yeah I'll just take that back now," I said and grabbed it from her.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Mabel said

**I predict Chapter 3 will be posted near July 27th(My friends b-day) or July 28th. Okay well please review my story, I'd really appreciate that. Okay thanks remember, RealitysAnIllusionTheUniverseIsAHologramBuyGoldBYEEE! Haha sorry I had to do that. But seriously see y'all next week! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Video Chatting Jealousy

PROCRASTINATION!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Video Chat Jealousy_**

**Septemeber 8th 2015, 5:50pm**

_Mabel's POV_  
"Hm... I can't find any good movies to watch," I said surfing through all of the channels.

"Mabel, how about that movie? It looks go-" Dipper said

"Ding ding ding!" his cell phone interrupted. It was a video chat. From that Pacifica girl.

"Oh got to take this, hello?" Dipper looked at the screen and said, "Hey look it's my little Pacifica ocean!"

"Hey my wittle Dippy-kins!" she said

_'Blechhh That was disgusting!' _I thought

"Guess what Dippy?" She asked. Um only I am to call Dipper Dippy! This girl is bad news.

"What is it, Pacifica?"  
"I'm moving to Piedmont California." She announced as if she was a Nintendo employee saying a new Mario game was coming out.

"Are you kidding? That's great!" he said "You can meet all my friends like Gavin, Avery, Harry, Alex, Harold, and Mabel!"

"Who's Mabel?" she asked "That sounds like a some fat old lady's name." _HEY! That was snippy!_

"Um no she's not. She's my... cousin?" he said

"Well I'm leaving on Saturday and I'll be able to see you!"

"That's great! Well bye Pacifica!" He pressed "End Chat"

"Dipper what the heck? I'm not your cousin! I'm not related to you in any way?"

"*sigh* I know Mabel, it's just... well it's complicated."

"What's complicated? Tell me!"

"Well, she's the most popular girl at Gravity falls and she can be mean and snippy at times. And she doesn't like silly crazy people, like you for instance."

"Well, that's no fun," she said

"But she is a great girlfriend! I'm so lucky to have her!"

"Yeah," Dipper walked to the couch and just stared at this photo at me and him making funny faces at the camera. _I knew this would happen. He gets a girlfriend, and doesn't care about me, his best friend of all time. _

* * *

Aw! Poor Mabel! She's so jealous though.

Thanks for reading, _**HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON**_

**~DarkSuicune2000**


	5. Chapter 5: Dipper, the man of my dreams

**Chapter 5: Man of my dreams**

**I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING IDK WHEN CHAPTER 6 COMES OUT :P**

**(No one's POV this time)**

"Dipper, I'm not comfortable with this..." Mabel said "I don't want to meet someone who doesn't like my silliness,"

"Okay, Mabel can I tell you the truth just please don't be mad,"

"Of course Dipper you can tell me anything,"

"She could think you're a threat,"

"A threat?"

"Yeah, she got really jealous at this girl named Wendy that I used to hang out with at the Mystery shack she thought I liked her,"

"What? Dipper sheesh how many girls do you know?"

"Wendy was just a friend!"  
"Yeah, just a friend. Just like you and me," Mabel said that last part under her breath

"Listen let's just enjoy the movie okay," Dipper said

"Alright let's start it up!," Mabel said pushing a button on the TV remote.

9:30pm

"That movie was awesome!" Mabel said

"Of course you liked it!" Dipper said "It was "High School Love Romance Movie"

"Hey, it was based of the book "High School Love Romance Novel!" She said holding the very book up "The book was still better, they shouldn't be shipping Chaz X Stephanie it's Chaz X Delia like in the book because... blah blah blah blah,"

"Uh, Mabel we should go to bed it's 9:30," he said

"Okay good night Dipper, my man of my dreams"

"What the he-"  
"I'm joking!" she said pushing him back in his sleeping bag.

"Good night Mabel," he said

"Good night dipper," she said

The room got darker things got silent and then... and.. and then *yawn* good night.

**Short chapter, I know it seems rudhed but I need to shower. Next chapter should be interesting someone has a dream about someone else. Who? You decide. VOTE!**

**1. Dipper dreams of Mabel**

**2. Dipper dreams of Pacifica**

**3. Mabel dreams of Dipper**

**4. Mabel dreams of "Dipcifica"**

**Kay thanks BYE! ~DarkSuicune2000**


	6. Chapter 6: Strange, indeed

**Chapter 6: Strange, indeed**

Dipper was laying a field of flowers. _How'd I get here?_ He thought to himself. He sat in the flowers for a while. _This is too wierd. The grass doesn't even itch or stain my pants._

_Is this real?_

Soon Dipper saw a girl running to him in slow motion. He couldn't make out who she was at first. She was running to him in VERY VERY slow motion.

_"Hello?"_ He said as she stopped moving. And disappeared

"This is strange. Strange indeed." Dipper thought

Suddenly she was right next to him as if she had teleported there. She was smiling at him. Dipper still couldn't see her face somehow yet he could. If that makes sense. He could tell what she wanted. His face came near hers. But then she put her arms on his shoulders and started shaking him.

"DIPPER STOP KISSING YOUR PILLOW IT TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Dipper woke up startled. He realized he was in Mabel's bedroom in a sleeping bag. It was all a dream. _Was I dreaming about Mabel?_

"Were you dreaming about Pacifica?" Mabel said with her familiar big smile that showed off her silver braces.

"Wh- What?"

"You were kissing your pillow!"


	7. Chapter 7: LET THEM EAT CAKE

**Chapter 7: LET THEM EAT CAKE**

_Dipper's POV  
Wednesday, September 9__th__ 2015 6am_

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" Dipper said. He looked at the clock. It was like 6:02am

"What do you mean? I always wake up at six."

"My parents wake me up at like, 7 o'clock, though" Dipper said "Oh and speaking of parents, where are yours?"  
"They left for my grandpa's funeral," Mabel said

"And they left you here?"

"They never really bring me to fancy events because I always seem to mess things up, like at my aunt's wedding I dived into the cake headfirst and yelled: LET THEM EAT CAKE in a French accent, then I got grounded for a month… That was fun,"

"Well we should get ready for school,"

"Yeah I should go shower. My hands smell like oranges."

"Why do they smell like oran-" "Don't ask"

Mabel walked into the bathroom and immediately went to Sweater Town aka hiding in her back to school sweater

_Pacifica's coming here on Saturday. Once she comes here, Dipper's so gonna tune me out. Well at least I have a wait till Saturday. I can enjoy my time with Dipper then._

* * *

**well Mabel sorry but the next chapter will be a time skip to Saturday~~~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Summer Visions

**Guess who's back! Didjya miss me? C'mon admit it. You missed me.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 8: Summer Visions**

_Fri Sept. 11__th__ 2015 afterschool Dipper's house_

Dipper sat in his desk doing homework and listening to his favorite song "Double Vision by 3OH!3" He loved it so much, it reminded him of his life for some reason that he doesn't even know about. He eventually got bored of his homework he was thinking about Pacifica moving here. He was excited but nervous about her jealousy. Sometimes she took it too far. Memories of last summer went through his mind…

_"__Sup, dude?" Dipper heard from behind the Mystery Shack's couch. It was Wendy, a 17 year old girl who worked at the mystery shack._

_"__Nothing much." Dipper said "Just watching some TV,"_

_"__Ducktective! You did it again! You solved the biggest mystery ever!"_

_"__Quack quack"_

_"__Um, okay mind if I join?" Wendy was dying of boredom already._

_"__No, not at all go ahead,"_

_Minutes passed by of the Ducktective solving more crimes, when suddenly the door slammed opened and Pacifica walked in._

_"__Hey Dippy! Are ya ready for our mini golf date at the- wait who the heck is this?" She said pointing at Wendy_

_"__Oh this is Wendy she works here," Dipper said_

_"__Hey, um let's talk outside," she said. Pacifica and Dipper went outside to the parking lot of the mystery shack._

_When they knew they were alone Pacifica slapped Dipper across the face leaving him with bruise on his cheek. "What the heck Dipper? Why were you hanging out with that lumberjack freak? Are you cheating on me?"_

_"__Wha-wh, no! N-n-no, of course not she was just watching TV that's all," Dipper said_

_"__Well stop hanging out with her. You're mine and I don' know what I do if I had ever lose you."_

"Geez. That was a rocky point in our relationship," Dipper thought. He then scratched his itchy face, but he felt something on it. He rushed to bathroom mirror and saw a teen's worst nightmare.

"Oh no, I have acne!"

As if his voice cracks weren't enough, now he has THIS do deal with.

** Mabel's place**

Dear Diary, 9/11/14

So, remember that Pacifica girl that I was talking about a few days ago? Well guess what? She moving here, tomorrow. And then what'll I do? I think I just realized that I had feelings for him, and know he is telling me that he's head over heels in love with this girl I never even met! Then what'll I do? I'll grow old and become insane with a million cats working at some old, rundown, greasy diner or something! I just can't imagine Dipper with someone else right now...

**So, here it is! Hope ya liked it! Trust me I wont be so late next time... Please leave reviews!**

**~DarkSuicune2000 ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Mabel's Sister's Acne Cream

"MOM!" Dipper yelled, "MOM I NEED HELP!"  
"What is it Dipper?"

"Something really bad has happened!"

"What is it dear?"

"Well... I have acne,"

"Oh, honey that's too bad! I'll get you some Anti-Acne cream immediately!"

"Well when should it get here?"

"Hmm... 3-6 business days,"

"Ugh," Dipper moaned. His girlfriend was coming to town tomorrow! He's gonna make a complete fool of himself!

He texted Mabel "Mabel I need help with something! ACNE PROBLEMS!"

No reply. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Over and over just to signify it was Mabel.

"Don't worry Dip! I'll have you as acne free as my older sister's cream will get you!"  
"Won't she be mad if you use it?"  
"Nah, she's cool,"  
**AT MABEL'S HOME**

"OMG WHERE"S MY ACNE CREAM?"

**AT DIPPER'S HOUSE**

Time went by. Dipper 's wanted to answer the text's he was getting, but Mabel insisted to hold still.

Later he was done. "And you should be acne free faster than me on a sugar rush of Mabel Juice!"

Then he decided to look at the texts. From Pacifica...

**Sorry it's so short but my brother needs me so bye.**


End file.
